ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Lego Dimensions Ghostbusters: Level Pack
Lego Dimensions Ghostbusters: Level Pack is an expansion pack for Lego Dimensions, which comes with the Peter Venkman,d Ecto-1, and Ghost Trap minifigures. It is an official Lego product (set number is 71228) consisting of 115 pieces. It is part of the Year 1 releases (September 2015 to May 2016). Contents * Peter Venkman * Ghost Trap * Ecto-1 * A Spook Central Adventure (Level) Gameplay Trivia *In Ghostbusters International #2, on page 11, below the Ghostbusters II pin is a black and white photo of the Ghostbusters commercial billboard from the LEGO Dimensions Ghostbusters Level. External Links * Spook Central: Lego Dimensions Review - Starter & Ghostbusters Level Packs (Feb. 4, 2016) * Spook Central Facebook: Lego Dimensions Ghostbusters Level Pack Trailer (Jan. 19, 2016) * Spook Central Facebook: Lego Dimensions Doctors Trailer (Jan. 27, 2016) * YouTube: Ghostbusters Level Playthrough by packattack04082 (no commentary) * YouTube: Ghostbusters Level Playthrough by Ghostbusters News (with commentary) * YouTube: Ghostbusters World Playthrough by Ghostbusters News (with commentary) Gallery Packaging & Contents LegoDPeterVenkmanSc01.jpg| LegoDPeterVenkmanSc02.jpg| LegoDPeterVenkmanSc06.jpg| LegoDPeterVenkmanSc07.jpg| LegoDPeterVenkmanSc08.jpg| LegoDPeterVenkmanSc10.jpg| GB_Level_Pack_Upgrades.png|Ecto-1 & Trap upgrades, as seen on back of box. (credit: Paul Rudoff) Lego_Dimensions_Peter_Abilities.png|Peter abilities, as seen on the in-game character screen Lego Dimensions GB Level Pack Contents01.jpg|GB Level Pack Contents (credit: Paul Rudoff) Cutscene Screenshots These are screenshots from every pre-rendered cutscene that appears around the gameplay during the entirety of the Ghostbusters level. Gameplay screenshots, including the game-engine cutscenes, appear in the next section below. Gameplay Screenshots Promotional Screenshots Lego Dimensions Official Screen GB HUB05.jpg| Lego Dimensions Official Screen GB HUB06.jpg| Lego Dimensions Official Screen GB HUB07.jpg| Lego Dimensions Official Screen GB Level Pack05.jpg| Lego Dimensions Official Screen GB Level Pack07.jpg| Lego Dimensions Official Screen GB Level Pack08.jpg| Lego Dimensions Official Screen GB Level Pack09.jpg| Lego Dimensions Official Screen GB Level Pack10.jpg| Lego Dimensions Official Screen GB Level Pack11.jpg| Lego Dimensions Official Screen GB Level Pack13.jpg| Lego Dimensions Official Screen GB Level Pack14.jpg| Lego Dimensions Official Screen GB Level Pack19.jpg| Lego Dimensions Official Screen GB Level Pack22.jpg| Lego Dimensions Official Screen GB Level Pack28.jpg| Lego Dimensions Official Screen GB Level Pack31.jpg| Lego Dimensions Official Screen GB Level Pack33.jpg| Lego Dimensions Official Screen GB Level Pack34.jpg| Lego Dimensions Official Screen GB Level Pack35.jpg| Lego_Dimensions_Titanic_Movie_Reference_in_GB_World.png|Titanic movie reference in Ghostbusters world Promotional Images Lego Dimensions Wave 3 Promo 1-18-2016.jpg| Lego Dimensions Wave 3 Promo 1-19-2016.jpg| Lego Dimensions Valentine's Day Promo 2-14-2016.jpg| Lego Dimensions Dream Team Promo 5-4-2016.jpg| Ghostbusters Level Pack Trailer Screenshots Lego Dimensions GB Level Pack Trailer01.jpg| Lego Dimensions GB Level Pack Trailer02.jpg| Lego Dimensions GB Level Pack Trailer03.jpg| Lego Dimensions GB Level Pack Trailer04.jpg| Lego Dimensions GB Level Pack Trailer05.jpg| Lego Dimensions GB Level Pack Trailer06.jpg| Lego Dimensions GB Level Pack Trailer07.jpg| Lego Dimensions GB Level Pack Trailer08.jpg| Lego Dimensions GB Level Pack Trailer09.jpg| Lego Dimensions GB Level Pack Trailer10.jpg| Lego Dimensions GB Level Pack Trailer11.jpg| Lego Dimensions GB Level Pack Trailer12.jpg| Lego Dimensions GB Level Pack Trailer13.jpg| Lego Dimensions GB Level Pack Trailer14.jpg| Lego Dimensions GB Level Pack Trailer15.jpg| Lego Dimensions GB Level Pack Trailer16.jpg| Lego Dimensions GB Level Pack Trailer17.jpg| Lego Dimensions GB Level Pack Trailer18.jpg| Lego Dimensions GB Level Pack Trailer19.jpg| Lego Dimensions GB Level Pack Trailer20.jpg| Lego Dimensions GB Level Pack Trailer21.jpg| Lego Dimensions GB Level Pack Trailer22.jpg| Lego Dimensions GB Level Pack Trailer23.jpg| Lego Dimensions GB Level Pack Trailer24.jpg| Lego Dimensions GB Level Pack Trailer25.jpg| Lego Dimensions GB Level Pack Trailer26.jpg| Lego Dimensions GB Level Pack Trailer27.jpg| Lego Dimensions GB Level Pack Trailer28.jpg| Lego Dimensions GB Level Pack Trailer29.jpg| Lego Dimensions GB Level Pack Trailer30.jpg| Lego Dimensions GB Level Pack Trailer31.jpg| Lego Dimensions GB Level Pack Trailer32.jpg| Lego Dimensions GB Level Pack Trailer33.jpg| Lego Dimensions GB Level Pack Trailer34.jpg| Lego Dimensions GB Level Pack Trailer35.jpg| Lego Dimensions GB Level Pack Trailer36.jpg| Lego Dimensions GB Level Pack Trailer37.jpg| Lego Dimensions GB Level Pack Trailer38.jpg| Lego Dimensions GB Level Pack Trailer39.jpg| Lego Dimensions GB Level Pack Trailer40.jpg| Doctors Trailer Screenshots Lego Dimensions Doctors Trailer01.jpg| Lego Dimensions Doctors Trailer02.jpg| Lego Dimensions Doctors Trailer03.jpg| Lego Dimensions Doctors Trailer04.jpg| Lego Dimensions Doctors Trailer05.jpg| Lego Dimensions Doctors Trailer06.jpg| Lego Dimensions Doctors Trailer07.jpg| Lego Dimensions Doctors Trailer08.jpg| Lego Dimensions Doctors Trailer09.jpg| Lego Dimensions Doctors Trailer10.jpg| Lego Dimensions Doctors Trailer11.jpg| Lego Dimensions Doctors Trailer12.jpg| Lego Dimensions Doctors Trailer13.jpg| Lego Dimensions Doctors Trailer14.jpg| Lego Dimensions Doctors Trailer15.jpg| Lego Dimensions Doctors Trailer16.jpg| Lego Dimensions Doctors Trailer17.jpg| Lego Dimensions Doctors Trailer18.jpg| Lego Dimensions Doctors Trailer19.jpg| Secondary Canon KylieGriffinIDW51.jpg|Non-Canon Reference in Ghostbusters International #2 Category:Lego Video Game